


fragility

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/F, Finger Sucking, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, thats GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Calliope Flores knew how to take advantage of things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my writing blog. callies my oc and liling is my bff's oc.

Calliope Flores knew how to take advantage of things.

The field trip, the where she and Liling would sit, and how they’d sit. Callie had pursuaded her girlfriend to take the seat by the window, as it made her feel sick, and they took one of the backseats.

The teacher counted heads carefully, finding no absenses, and the bus soon started.

Callie fiddled with her fingers, holding her black bag close to her chest, sneaking glances of her unsuspecting girlfriend. The how she resembled light and snow - the most beautiful of all, yes she was! - with her pale skin and equally ashen hair, her lithe form, and… her gaze didn’t definitely drift towards her legs, which seemed to tempt the auburn haired girl.

She shifted a bit on her seat, biting down on her lip. Liling wasn’t paying attention, and her silence just urged her forward, putting her hand on her calf, making the albino send her a glare.

Then, she slowly stroked up, up to her soft inner thigh, sneaking inside of her skirt, her long and dainty fingers ghosting just near her panties. The knot in Callie’s stomach just tightened further, then Liling turned to her.

“Callie, you just can’t now.” She seemed to scold her, but Callie just whined. “Please! The teacher can’t see us anyway.”

“But what i-”

“She won’t.” A soft pat to her thigh, then she held Liling’s hand softly. “Just trust me, alright? I’ll be seeing if she looks at us.”

Liling hesitated, but she nodded. _How sweet_ , Callie though, her cheeks flushing in excitement and letting her bag drop so she could rest her feet against it, then leaned towards Liling, who had lifted her hips to push down her panties.

“These are so cute, Liling!” She flushed, averting her gaze. Her lacy pink panties were currently bunched up at her ankles, letting her legs spread just a little bit. This felt so perverse for a reason, but Liling expected this from Callie, really.

Her hand went back to slowly stroking and petting her thigh, until her fingers hid underneath her skirt and probbed up against her slit. Liling let out a breathy moan, and bit down on the material of her warm and fluffy scarf. She’d need to keep silent, considering what Callie was going to do.

Two fingers rubbed her outer lips, making her buck her hips upwards to her girlfriend’s teasing touches. The albino was trembling, as her index finger finally teased her entrance, elicting a small squeal from her.

“Callie-!”

“You must be impatient, isn’t that right?” One finger was in, and wriggled its way in, gingerly moving inside of her. Liling was trying to muffle all of her sounds, her scarf not enough, apperantly. She moved against the sole finger and craved for more, her pale skin flushed. Callie liked to see Liling like this, to see her writhe below her, but then, Callie liked being below Liling as well - she was more dedicated to what she did and more silent.

“And so desperate too… You’re so cute.” She lowered her voice to a whisper, the other girl muffledly moaning as a second finger was added, now thrusting inside of her in a quick pace. “So adorable, I love everything about you.” Her painted crimson red lips touched her cheek, having a third finger now circle her clit, Liling’s breath coming in heavied breaths. This was overwhelming, embarrassing, but good.

She let go of the scarf that she had ruined with her drool now, and kissed Callie, holding her face with her pale hands, graceful fingers pressing up against a sweet spot which made her cry out in the sloppy kiss, then the girl’s legs went limp with a high pitched mewl, her feet slipping against the floor and making her sink in her chair as Callie broke apart from their kiss, her face obviously flushed - she had gotten off on it too! - but not like Liling’s.

“You look so beautiful.” Was all Callie could manage, as she brought up her sticky with release hand, close to her face.

Liling’s hair was messy, her eyes were blown wide and her pupils were glassy and dull, her chalk white skin was flushed rosy red, lips hung agape and drool on the corner of her mouth.

Callie’s tongue snaked out and licked in between her fingers, gazing at Liling who was panting still, closing her own legs together. She had a way to make her all hot and bothered. Of course, she did ruin her lipstick, but for the sake of her girlfriend looking at her hotly, it was really worth it.

“You’re such a good girl,” Callie said, then let the hand that she used to make Liling squirm with rest on her thigh. 

“Darn… you’re so… hot…” Liling said between heavy breath, and Callie just chuckled, helping her with putting her panties back on.

“I love you, do you know that?” Once she got up, now surely having gotten the attention of the long forgotten teacher, she gazed at Liling with a love drunk smile, her face too adorning a rosy blush.

“Oh, I… do. Yes.” And she quickly pecked her lips, catching Callie completely off guard, and making her squeal.


End file.
